poppytailfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in the Poppytail Series
This is a list of all characters who appear or are mentioned in a Poppytail game. Characters with names in italics are not canon to the main story. A * Abe * Abyss * Agent Brown Wolf * Agepython * Alex- The main protagonist of Poppytail, Poppytail 2, Poppytail 3, Poppytail 4, and Pixeltail. Non-canonically, he is also the protagonist of Poppytail 4: Special Edition. * Alice Campbell- The secondary protagonist of Poppytail, Poppytail 2, Poppytail 3, Poppytail 4, and Pixeltail. She also will have an audio recording in Poppytail 5. Non-canonically she is also the secondary protagonist of Poppytail 4: Special Edition. * Alicyborg * Alley Hater * Alphox * Animatail * Anne Nouncer * APPARITION * Aurabby * Auto B * Bad Bunny * Banana Prototype * Bandanana * Bannedanana * Barbara * Bat Shadow * Batwingz * Beachtime Poppytail * Binary * Bitofapickle * Black Hole * Boomer * Boxicactus * Brawnmower * Bullet Distort * Bullet Ghost * Bun-Bun * Burderer * Bush Turkey * Buster Distort * Buster Ghost C * Cakeface * Cannon-Fly * Chatterbox * Cheesestick * Cinder * Creaper * The Creators D * Danton * Desk Lady * Determinator * Dingo Cool * Distort * Doughy Duck * Dragon-Fly E * Easter Bunny- An antagonist from Poppytail and Pixeltail. * Eclipse * End Prototype * Enderguy * Ennuyeux * Evil Eye * Exister F * Firecall * Flick * Fountaindial * Frankenbeard * Fred * Furious Fellow G * G'day Gecko * Gaolshock * Ghost * Glare * Gremlin Girl * Gremma * Grenade * Guardener * Gunpowder H * Haunt-Cheesestick (Poppytail 4: Special Edition) * Hit2Sune * Howlwich * Hybrid Chicken * Hyper Heart I * Ink Blaster J * Jawlock * Joey Turnbull K * Kah Boom L * Lamb Guy * Leapyear * Liz-Liz * Lizard Hunter * Lizard's Friend * Lulu M * Mama Tyranno * Mary- A character briefly shown in Poppytail during the Quake of ‘86. * Meowtergeist * Miss Trimm * Mitchell-Jake * Morts Stadium * Mountain Goat * Mousetrap * Mr Battery N * Nebulous * Nope Nope * Nursina * Nykolas O * Oiler * Orangu Tan P * Papa Tyranno * Papimannequin * Pappy Heads * Pepp Chop * Petal * Pi-Bun * Phantasm Distort * Phantasm Ghost * Pink Poppy * Poppy * Poppytail- The titular antagonist of the series. He is an enemy in both Poppytail and Pixeltail. * Pork Chop * Purple Shirt Guy Q * Quarrelia R * Rabby * Race-Sting * Recoil Distort * Recoil Ghost * Red Guy * ReflHexion * Revenant Rabby * Rumble S * S. Lime * Scopiary * Seaweed Chomper * Selinger * Shadow Puppet * Shardcrystal * Shockwave * Shrubbery * Shyyon * Skelisa * Smiler * Snarler * Snarly Dog * Summer-Rose * Swoop T * The Dog * The End * Timebomb * Tiny * Towel Baby * Towelwich * Tripper * Twistwitch * Tumble U * Ulphoenix * Ultra Distort * Ultra Ghost V * Vehicle Dummy * VINDIGO * Vulcangoat W * Walter- A character shown briefly in Poppytail in the Quake of ‘86. It is unconfirmed whether this Walter Turnbull or not. * Walter Turnbull- A Rosemary Games worker who was friends with both Alex and Alice Campbell. He will have an audio recording in Poppytail 5. Other than that, he never physically appears in the series. * Whingette * Whinytail * White Hole * Wicked Batwingz * Wicked Dizzy Dog (Poppytail 4: Special Edition) * Wicked Easter Bunny * Wicked Gizmo Girl (Poppytail 4: Special Edition) * Wicked Gremlin Girl * Wicked Lizard Hunter * Wicked Lizard Pepper (Poppytail 4: Special Edition) * Wicked Nykolas * Wicked Pink Poppy * Wicked Pirate Bunny (Poppytail 4: Special Edition) * Wicked Poppytail * Wicked Snarly Dog * Wicked Towelwich * Wicked Ulfytail (Poppytail 4: Special Edition) * Wicked Vulcangoat * William Brown Unnamed * The humans from Poppytail 2's Catch the Humans ''and Poppytail 3's ''Catch the Humans 2 minigame. * Clones of Mr Battery from Poppytail 2's ''Experiments ''minigame. * Various Creators from several minigames * Unnamed pool vacuum from A Game About Trimming Hedges: Final Version